A pair of smart eyeglasses may provide information for display to a user wearing the pair of smart eyeglasses. The pair of smart eyeglasses may include a camera mounted at an upper corner of the smart eyeglasses, such as at a hinge of the smart eyeglasses or an end piece of the smart eyeglasses. The camera may be used to capture image information regarding an eye, and utilize the image information to determine information regarding a position of the eye. For example, the camera may be used to determine a gaze direction of the eye.